Field of Dreams
by irishpepsigurl
Summary: There's a legend of a mysterious black Rayquaza that lurks in Sky Pillar. Maxine is an average teenage trainer who wants to catch it. So, with Archie's daughter and a timid girl called Wren, she tries to find it. *takes place in each region*
1. Field of Dreams

**This was one of the stories that was listed in the poll, but I decided to write it anyways. Contains three or four OC's, some still yet to come. **

**Title of Story: Field of Dreams **  
**Disclaimer: I only own Maxine and Wren. Other than that, I own nothing else. **  
**Warning: None. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

There's a legend… The legend says that there is not only one Rayquaza, but a second Rayquaza. However, the second Rayquaza is shiny; it's black and yellow, fierce and fiery. No one has been able to prove this legend to be true or not, but many people have tried and failed. It's mainly because Sky Pillar is such a treacherous tower and no one can get all the way to the top. Now not everyone has tried, only petty fools looking for glory and gold have tried. Scientists are mounting an assault to try, but it hasn't happened yet.

I, however, have done my research, ravaging through my father's personal library, scoring through book after book. It's an endless notion, scoring so many thick volumes, and at one point, I was ready to give up. I had reached the second shelf out of three, and the dust was making me sneeze and cough, as my father had not touched these books in so long. He had only been interested in Kyogre and Groudon, while I myself was ready to delve into the hard study of Rayquaza itself.

With tired eyes I flipped carelessly through the pages, not bothering to look closely. I saw a faded black and white picture and flipped back to the page, gazing in wide-eyed awe at the picture that the page held before me. It was of a darkened Rayquaza, furious eyes glaring back up at me. With two fingers I touched the page and snapped the book shut, shoving it into my backpack. I snapped my fingers and called upon my Houndoom, which looked up at me with dull eyes.

"Assemble the team," I instructed, "we're going to the Field of Dreams." His eyes lit up; I could see the fire returning. This brought a slight smile to my face as I shifted my eyes to the shelf. "I'll have to thank my father for this one later on!" I clapped my hands and yanked my backpack off of the desk, shoving my research papers inside messily. It didn't matter if they were a bit wrinkled; all that mattered was that I reach the field with the glass box and the little scrap of paper.

Houndoom darted off and met me at the front door to my house, where my other pokemon were waiting. I returned them to their pokeballs and let Houndoom stay out; he was usually always at my side anyway. We trekked outside, vaguely noting the pink, purple, and orange streaks of the sky. It was easy going to the field, because no one bothered me as I walked. Houndoom scared them off with his persistent growling, and when your father is a region-renowned criminal, people stay away from you.

I stroked Houndoom's ram-like horns, just to scare people. I didn't want anyone following me to the Field of Dreams. Now I can imagine what you're thinking at this point. "Field of Dreams is a baseball movie!" Am I right? I thought so. And if that's not what you're thinking…well it doesn't matter, because I'll enlighten you, either way. The Field of Dreams is just what the title portrays it to be: A field of dreams. People from far and wide come to this field with boxes in their hands. Inside the box is a little piece of paper with the person's goal on it. Younger children bring pieces of paper that read "to ace my next test" while some older children bring pieces of paper that say "to reach and challenge the Hoenn league champion", you see?

However, my paper reads something much different. My piece of paper, sitting in my little glass box, reads "to find and catch the legendary black Rayquaza".

The other intriguing thing about this field is that people bury the boxes. They put tombstones on the plot where they've buried their box and mark their names on it. My father has a plot, with his name on it. I watched him bury the box, and I distinctly remember him turning to me and saying, "Remember this day, little one. You'll be famous when I'm finished achieving my goal!" Now, of course, he was in jail, and I was actually a very normal, average pokemon trainer. Most people didn't know he was my father, and that's the way I kept it.

Houndoom pawed the dirt and then began to dig, right next to my father's plot. There was already a tombstone set there, with my name engraved on it. I made sure the box was sealed tightly and I put it in the hole as gingerly as possible. My fingers brushed across the slightly damp soil; it had rained the night before and for part of the morning. I gave the motion for Houndoom to cover it up, and my pokemon did so. I patted it down and asked Houndoom to use his tail to help me. I did this mindlessly, blocking out all thoughts. This is what most people did; patted down the plots so that the soil wouldn't wash away when the next rainstorm came in.

"You'll be my partner throughout this journey, won't you?" I asked, patting Houndoom on the head. He licked my hand as if saying "of course" and so we got to our feet. "Now, just to gather our bearings and visit my father, right? Right!" I gave one last fleeting glance at both tombstones and then turned around and began my walk towards the jailhouse, which was a few blocks away. They had built a high-security, high-tech prison in Petalburg city. Surprisingly enough, they were keeping my father there.

Another shocking little tid bit about the prison is that the guards are so well trained that they allow certain visitors. You have to get what most people have dubbed a "season pass" and so this is what I had. I was very familiar with the guards, but they did not speak to me, nor did I speak to them. I routinely visited my father once a day, and Officer Jenny had finally decided that I was not like my father so she let me pass through to the common room without an escort.

I flashed my pass and made it past the first couple of guards, but they had to scan me in at the next door. When I said this was a high-tech, high-security prison, I literally meant it. I came to a small reception desk where the black-haired girl checked my credentials. She was my age, and I was sixteen. Why a sixteen year old was doing this job, I didn't know. She was new to the job, and I think I freaked her out a little bit. "So, you're a criminal's child?" she asked, glancing up at me. I nodded as Houndoom put his paws on the desk and growled in her face for added affect.

"Yup," I replied, making my voice sound dark. That was one thing I got from my father; he and I could sound menacing when we wanted to. "Now, hurry up, or I'll make you go faster." I smirked as she almost fell out of her chair. She hit a few buttons on the keyboard and got me out of there as fast as possible. When the doors slid closed behind me I laughed. I know what I did was pointlessly cruel, but it was fun in some aspect, wasn't it? I continued down the hallway until I reached another door with three guards.

"Maxine," they greeted in unison, voices hard and monotone, like always. The doors slid open and I came into the prison common room. There were guards posted at every door, window, hallway entrance, etc., etc., but most of the prisoners were just mulling around. They knew far better than to test these guards. I looked around before Houndoom walked forward, stopping at a small gray table. And so I saw my father, sitting by himself, as always. Nowadays he was always angry, for the one simple fact…

"Dad…Maxie," I greeted. I often switched between his name and "Dad" because using them both felt better than just sticking to one. Maxie nodded towards the chair so I sat down, like I always did. The reason he was always so angry is because Archie, leader of Team Aqua, got away from the cops. He didn't. But usually he keeps his temper in check, unlike me. I got the short-temper from Mom. Maxie looked over at me, a little surprised, probably because I had visited him earlier that morning.

"What?" he questioned, watching as I fished around in my backpack. I pulled out the book from earlier and put it down on the table. Houndoom put his paws on the edge of the table and looked over at me. I opened the book up; it took me a minute to find the right page. I pushed it towards Maxie. He looked at the page and then looked back up at me, quirking an eyebrow. "The black Rayquaza? What about it?"

"I'm gonna find and catch it. I've got my pokemon," I added, gesturing to my belt, which held most of my pokeballs, and then to the necklace I always wore, which held three of them. "I've done my research." I expected Maxie to do one of two things: 1) tell me that I should've learned from _his _mistake and that tampering with legendary pokemon can prove fatal or 2) tell me that the black Rayquaza was just a petty myth and that only gold diggers and fools go after it; scientists are even skeptical to try it. He started in on a lecture, instead.

"Maxine," he started, shaking his head the same way he used to when I was a little girl, "if you go after a creature that doesn't exist, you'll just embarrass yourself. There isn't enough proof to even say that there is one, and besides, every book and scroll you read about it is all in code or riddle. Or the Unown language. And how do you expect to scale Sky Pillar? Only scientists have done it, while children rarely try." Correction, dad, I wasn't a "kid" necessarily. I was a sixteen year old with book smarts. "So if you know what's good for you, you'll stay put in Littleroot town." I sighed and nodded, but that didn't mean I wasn't gonna try. I had buried the box in the Field of Dreams, and I was determined to try and prove my father wrong. "I'm just trying to keep you out of trouble."

"Right," I agreed sarcastically. "Like I'll stay out of trouble when my father is a region-known criminal who tried to hijack Groudon. Oh and you just so happened to be in jail! And you couldn't even avoid getting arrested, unlike Archie! You know Archie has a daughter, too, and she's well-to-do, Dad, unlike me, who has a loser of a father!" I hated it when Maxie tried to "keep me out of trouble" because I could do that on my own, and it was in my blood to cause trouble. I'm pointlessly cruel sometimes, what can I say?

Houndoom barked once but before Maxie could chew me out for yelling at him like that, Absol popped out of his pokeball. I looked down at my pokemon; he never came out like that unless something was wrong. He flicked his tail back and forth, part of a code we had established a few years earlier. When he flicks his tail, it means there's a storm coming, when he paws the ground, it means an earthquake of some sort is about to strike, and when he braces himself by widening his stance, it means a windstorm or tornado is coming.

"I gotta go," I told Maxie, turning away. Slinging my backpack over my shoulder (after putting the book away) and returning Absol to his pokeball, I started off. Just as the door slid open, the black-haired girl from the desk appeared there. I gave her the once over, folding my arms across my chest. Her black hair was slicked into a high ponytail, and she had large, round glasses, which she had to push up because they kept sliding down. She wore a white, long sleeve shirt with a gray, argyle sweater vest over it, and baggy, tan cargo pants. She had brown eyes, and as of now, her eyebrows were furrowed in anger.

"Listen…you…you hooligan!" she declared. This caught the attention of many of the prisoners in the common room, so they all turned to look at us. "How dare you, march in here and scare me half to death! I…I know who you are, miss, and just because your dad is Maxie of Team Magma doesn't mean you need to be cruel! All you need is a good therapist!" she said in frustration, pushing up her glasses. "And…I can give you the number to my uncle's brother's cousin's therapist, but only if you'd act in a more polite manner! It's a hard job working that reception desk! Miss Balmer…she's a tough teacher!" She glared at me again. "Now…s-stop being a jerk and get out of here, before I have security escort you out!"

I was furious. I dropped my bag and cracked my knuckles, and the sound made her wince back. "Listen here, girl," I started in, taking a few steps closer. "I don't know who you think you are, but you should back off. I'm the last person you wanna make mad, ya got it?" I held up a fist. Now, I would never beat anyone up. I may be a little on the mean side, but I would never, ever beat anyone up. I only raise my fist to scare people off, and it doesn't always work, unfortunately. "What's your name?"

"W-wren," she replied, pushing up her glasses. She shrank back as I got a little closer. "Please, p-please, I didn't…didn't mean any of it! I was angry," she stammered, stumbling backwards. I stopped short and glanced over my shoulder. Maxie was furious. When Maxie was furious…your best bet was to run. I gave up on the Wren girl, picked up my backpack, and together, Houndoom and I started out, but the guards got us first. The worst punishment for me would be getting chewed out by Maxie. The second worst would be getting thrown out by the guards.

Wren watched as a few security guards appeared and took me by the elbows, dragging me out of the building. I shouted words like "repression" and "this is unfair" but they hauled me out and I was out on the sidewalk, watching the large, wrought iron, electric gates close. I sighed angrily and turned my back on the prison. So much for that endeavor. Who did that Wren girl think she was, anyway? I bet she was a sucky trainer, anyways… A clap of thunder scared me silly, so I took off down the sidewalk, heading for the nearest pokemon center.

**

* * *

**

What did you think?

**Tell me in reviews! **

**There's a link in my profile which shows what Maxine looks like and a link in my profile that shows what Wren looks like. **


	2. Mr Bubbles Granger

**Thanks to the reviewers so far! Means a lot! **

**Title of Chapter: Mr. Bubbles Granger **  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Maxine, Wren, Mr. Bubbles, Miss Balmer and Archie's daugher. (Although the latter is only mentioned in this chapter.) **  
**Warning: None. Except for some Tabitha OOC'ness, but it's more of just his nicer side. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

I spent that night in the pokemon center, but it was a restless sleep. Ever since Maxie was arrested, I had been uneasy and distrusting. Regardless, I couldn't sleep. I threw the covers off and swung my legs over the side, rubbing my eyes tiredly. Houndoom raised his head and looked up at me distinctly. I stood up and stumbled through the darkness, coming upon the door a few moments later. I threw it open, cringing at the brightness of the lights. I hadn't bothered to put my shoes back on; I just started pacing the halls of the pokemon center.

This was something Maxie would do when he couldn't sleep. I remember when I was seven I didn't understand why he wouldn't go to sleep, and sometimes I'd stay up, following him around the house as he paced. Often times he'd tell me to go back to bed, but I was too bull-headed to listen. I guess you could say he was an insomniac, and as I got older, I found out that I was, too. So I had taken to pacing whenever I couldn't sleep. Houndoom was exhausted but he still followed after me.

It was quiet, but I wasn't at peace. What to do? I walked back to my room and pulled out the book regarding the black Rayquaza, and I found that Maxie had been right. It was in codes and riddles, and part of it was even in the Unown language. What was I supposed to do with that? I set the book down on the table and searched through my research papers, finally finding the Unown key I kept in my bag for just such an occasion. I zipped up my bag and set the paper down on the table, examining it and the letters closely.

The first word contained the letters D,D, U, B,B, L,L, A, Y, and Y. I didn't understand how that could form a word; the consonants were all doubled; that was the only pattern I could find. The second word contained the letters C,C, O, R,R, O, W,W, N, and N. Which, in my eyes, formed no words. Why weren't the vowels doubled? Or, better yet, why were the consonants doubled? When I took away the doubled letters, I came up with the words dublay and corown, which aren't words in the English language.

Now, the Unown language is very complex. There are two ways it is written: Traditional and Modern. The Traditional version is literally another language altogether, while the Modern is like the writing found in some ruins. An example for the Modern language is if someone spelled out the word "hello" by using Unown letters, like H, E, etc., etc. The Traditional, as I stated earlier, is much more difficult. I didn't know any words from the Traditional, but I was pretty sure Maxie did.

Was it possible that dublay and corown were Traditional words? And if so, what did they mean? I wrote my findings down quickly and shoved the papers back in my backpack. I decided I would go back to the jailhouse in the morning and talk to Maxie about it. However, there was the issue of sleep. I sighed and looked down at Houndoom, who just shook his dog-like head. We both stood at the same time and walked back to the room, but neither of us got any sleep that night.

_**Next Morning **_

The guards almost kept me out, but I managed to keep well behaved on the way in. Wren ignored me, and I ignored her. I just wanted to talk to Maxie, so that's what I was determined to do. Of course, I would be getting chewed out for yesterday's stunts… The doors slid open and I walked past Wren, who finally said something. "You're welcome!" she called sarcastically. I almost turned around but one of the guards pulled me into the prison common room. The door slid closed and I sighed in frustration.

"Are you looking for Maxie?" the guard asked. I gave a slight nod as he led me down the hallway. This was part of the prison I had rarely seen, but it seemed to be a more private setting. When we passed the next security checkpoint, we came into a large room with marble walls and a large marble ceiling. There was a row of windows along the east wall, while a row of chairs was across the west wall. There were columns all around the room, and a pedestal with the jail's founder's bust on it.

I was led along the west wall until we reached another door. When this one opened, it revealed the prison cells. A few rooms with large tables in the middle dotted the place here and there, and we stopped at one of them. The guard looked both ways and opened the door, ushering me in and then stepping back out. The door clicked shut behind me and I dropped my backpack on the table. Maxie was sitting in the chair, and he seemed a little surprised to see me, more than anything else.

"How did you get back here?" he asked incredulously. I stood there awkwardly and shrugged. "I thought you'd be coming later, not this early in the morning." I shrugged again. It was only nine a.m., but sleep had eluded me the previous night and the letters were haunting me fiercely. Houndoom yawned tiredly and pawed my backpack, so I unzipped it and pulled out the book and the papers.

"Help me," I asked, sounding desperate. "I don't know what to do with this." I explained about the doubled consonants and pointed out my work from the previous night. Maxie gestured for me to stand next to him, so I walked around the table and pulled the paper closer. "See, when you take away the double consonants you get _that_." I pointed out "dublay" and "corown" to him. He looked thoughtful for a moment before examining the book again. I hoped he knew what he was doing, because I was lost and tired.

"Here," he finally said, pointing out something he had written down on my paper. "This word means "hidden," while these two words mean "slate" and "wall." These two," he added, gesturing to the ones that I had deciphered the night before, "mean double consonants." So dublay was the word for double and corown was the word for consonants, eh? "So this could be pointing out where the black Rayquaza is, even if there is one in existence." Maxie looked up at me like it was all elementary, or first grade math.

"OK, so could this," I started, pointing out the letters that made the word "colu," "means what?" Next to it was a picture of a black Rayquaza snaking around a column. I had a feeling I knew what it was, but Maxie only confirmed my suspicions. Colu translated to column. "So… The words in the book are scrambled because they have double consonants, thus making it harder for anyone to figure it out, right?" Maxie nodded once. "So, could it mean… Hidden behind the slate wall, there's a column with a black Rayquaza?"

"It's quite possible," Maxie responded, looking thoughtful. "But you mustn't take this quite so seriously. It could be literal, or it could be figurative." I nodded and sighed in exhaustion. I put everything back in my backpack, just as the door opened and a rather large man in a black suit walked in. Houndoom took one look at him and snarled, but then again, Houndoom does that to almost everyone, even me sometimes. Maxie gave me one of his stern looks and I knew what it meant, so I walked towards the door.

"Well, this is the infamous Maxine," the large man said. His voice was husky and he was wearing sunglasses. I was a little creeped out, so I backed up slightly. "I heard about your little stunt yesterday with the receptionist. She's my daughter, in case you haven't noticed." Now I felt extremely uncomfortable, as I spotted the long black hair pulled up into a ponytail. This guy was freaky, with a capital F-R-E-A-K-Y. "If you know what's good for you and your father, you'll leave now."

"Right," I replied, but he didn't move. "Uh, I've really gotta be somewhere."

"Reform school is where you should be," he replied. "You're just like your father here." How was that an insult? I took great pride in who my father was, regardless of whether or not he was a criminal. This guy was getting under my skin now, and Houndoom was crouched in the attack position. A Mightyena appeared from behind him; it was obviously his. The two dark type pokemon snarled at each other. Before the scene could erupt into a catastrophic and unfortunate series of events, the guard from earlier pulled me out of the room.

The door clicked closed and I looked up at the guard with an angry yet grateful look. I was caught off guard when he revealed himself to be Tabitha, Maxie's second in command. "You'd better watch your mouth, little bit." That was Tabitha's nickname for me, little bit. "That's Mr. Bubbles…er, Mr. Granger. He's Wren Granger's father, and he's one of the wealthiest lawyers around. If you want your daddy and my boss back out of jail so we can wreak Magma havoc as one big happy family then you'd better stay on his good side." I giggled at the name Bubbles. Tabitha rolled his eyes. "Yes, Bubbles Granger. Now you look exhausted, so why don't you go get breakfast?"

"Sounds like a good idea," I responded. Tabitha sent me on my way and in no time I was out of the prison and onto the streets. It was drizzling, and I had to slosh through a few puddles to reach my house. Mom was in the kitchen making breakfast, so I sat down at the table and waited, bringing in the mail while I was on my way in. Most were the usual bills and things like that, but one was an envelope addressed to me. I took a butter knife and slit it open, pulling it a manila colored piece of paper.

"What is that?" mom asked, setting a plate in front of me. I shrugged and read it out loud.

"At the behest of the infamous and prestigious Mr. Bubbles Granger, Maxine is hereby ordered to attend to Mauville High School and Reform School. Attendance is mandatory and the aforementioned child must bring a note signed by a parent and/or legal guardian. – Granger Law firm," I read. I was mortified and my already worn and tested short temper flared. However, I continued reading, "Maxine will need to attend on the day after she receives this letter." The one thing that horrified me the most was that this would limit my visitation time at the prison. I'd only get to see Maxie twice a week, if even that! I slammed my fist against the table, saying, "This is unfair! It's repression! I won't get to see Dad!"

"Reform school? Maybe this is a good idea, kiddo," mom advised. "You seem to want to follow in your father's footsteps."

"Mom!" I shouted. "I'm not a criminal! I don't steal, I don't get into fist fights, I don't do drugs, I don't smoke, I don't drink, I don't try and hijack legendary pokemon, and I don't need to go to reform school!" This was true, I had never done any of these things, and I didn't believe I needed reform school. "It's all because this Bubbles lunatic knows I'm Maxie's daughter; he just wants to get back at him!" Mom shook her head and walked back to the kitchen. I threw the letter in my backpack and scarfed down my breakfast along with my orange juice and milk. "I'm goin' to jail!" I shouted into the kitchen, just to let my mother know what I was doing. I know it sounds bad, but I was literally going to the jailhouse.

Houndoom and I pounded out of the house, as it rained harder. Another thing you should know about me is that when I was younger my hair was brown; as I got older it turned red, like Maxie's hair. Just before I reached the jailhouse I sent out my team. I have four teams altogether, but I have one main team. I already had Houndoom out, so I sent out Absol, Umbreon, Vaporeon, Feraligatr, and Raichu. We high-tailed it over to the jailhouse, where I stormed in. Wren noted my annoyed attitude and didn't hesitate to let me through.

I didn't know where to go; I wanted to find this Mr. Bubbles or maybe even Maxie. I can remember an incident when I was eight. I had gotten angry because I couldn't catch a Houndour and I really, really wanted one. I came back home in a bad mood, and Maxie wanted to know what the problem was. He made me sit on the front steps until I gave him a straight answer. I went back in the house and mom made me go up to bed. Since I was used to following Maxie around the house into the late hours of the night, I couldn't sleep. I waited on the couch for him, but he didn't come back in the house. I fell asleep curled up with his Mightyena (he had left it behind) and my mom's Jigglypuff. A few hours later, the front door opened and Maxie walked in, a pokeball in his hands. I looked up at him, at the time too tired to understand. He laid the pokeball next to me and I fell back asleep. The next morning when I awoke and saw the pokeball, I picked it up and called out the pokemon. It was a Houndour. And now that Houndour is my current Houndoom. The point of the story is that Maxie can always calm me down or make me feel better when I'm angry or upset.

The marble room was my first stop, and there I found a reception desk with a little golden plate reading "Miss Balmer" on it. This was probably the woman Wren had been talking about the previous day. She looked down at me over her horn-rimmed glasses. "What do you need, darling?" she asked, stacking papers neatly. I held out my pass and she gave it one glance and then her fingers hit the keyboard. She checked my credentials on the computer. "Oh, so you're Maxie's child. He's still meeting with Mr. Bubbles." I nodded once and before she could stop me I headed for the room.

I had Feraligatr knock open the door, and Mr. Bubbles looked up at me. "Excuse me, but I'm in the middle of something."

"Yes, I see that," I shot back, my voice oozing with sarcasm and annoyance. I snatched the paper out of my backpack as Houndoom and Absol surrounded the table on either side. "What's this all about? I don't need to go to reform school!" Maxie sat straight up in his chair, eyeing the paper. I could see the flare of anger on his face, but he made sure to hide it from Mr. Bubbles. "I bet Wren isn't going there." Mr. Bubbles stood up and I cringed back just for a moment, before standing up to my full height of 5'6.

"Ah, so I see you received it," he said, sitting back down. "Well, I assumed you'd need reform school. And my daughter is attending that high school as well, so that she can further her already magnificent education. Because I recommended you, you're getting in for free." I put my hands on my hips and looked inquiringly at Maxie, but he just glanced from me to Bubbles. "Either you have your mother sign it or you father." I scoffed and put the paper down in front of Maxie.

"Isn't there any way to negotiate this," I asked demandingly. Mr. Bubbles pulled out a very fine pen that had "Mauville High and Reform" written on the side. Maxie took it grudgingly and hesitantly put his signature on the bottom. "I don't need to go to reform school," I voiced, but it fell upon deaf ears. Mr. Bubbles removed his glasses, putting them on the top of his head. He had deep brown eyes, just like Wren's. He took his pen back and I realized my fate was sealed… I was going to reform school.

"'Tis a very prestigious school, Maxine. You'll learn how not to be a criminal. Maxie here was not setting a very good example," Bubbles responded. That set me off to the point where Maxie was halfway out of his seat to try and restrain me.

"Nobody, _nobody_, ever insults my dad like that!" I snapped in fury. "Maxie set the best example he could! He got me and my mom through just fine, and I think he's a better father than you'll ever be! I can see why Wren is so weak!" I stepped back and waited for an explosion from either my father or Mr. Bubbles. But Maxie was awestruck, and Mr. Bubbles was furious, but no words came out. "I'll be leaving for Mauville city now. Thanks a lot, Bubbles. Now I won't get to see my dad anymore." I stormed out, slamming the door shut behind me.

Tabitha was outside the door, and he just loomed over me. "I've got bad news, little bit. Your mama has some bad news for ya. Bubbles is sending you away for a couple of different reasons. Let me explain in a more private place," he explained, leading me out to the large marble room. We sat down at a card table and I waited for him to continue his thoughts. "One reason Bubbles is sending you off to reform school is because as of now, you don't have a legal guardian."

"What on God's green earth do you mean?" I snapped. "Mom's my legal guardian, and technically so is Maxie."

"No, little bit. Your mama just filed for divorce," Tabitha responded. That didn't hit me as hard as I thought it would.

"Why?" I asked, a little curious rather than angry.

"She thinks he's setting a bad example for you. And after a while, people just grow apart. You know what this is all about, little bit. There's no love left, and all that stuff," he replied. Tabitha was right. I understood to some extent, but then again, I was confused on the inside. Tabitha must've read my mind because he said, "And since there would be a custody battle going on here, you don't have a guardian. The judge determined that you can't be entrusted to your mama or Maxie right now, until things are all settled and done."

"So I'm getting shipped off to Mauville?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.

"Just until things get better here, little bit," Tabitha replied. He patted my hand reassuringly. What a lot of people didn't know was that Tabitha was only eighteen, and he looked up to Maxie like a father. He wasn't such a bad guy. In my eyes, most villains have a soft spot. All villains are humans, too, right? I'd even go as far to say that Archie loves and takes care of his daughter. It's just that when it comes to Magma business, he gets serious and his mean side comes out, just like when I'm angry my mean side shows more vibrantly.

See, the thing is, Team Aqua hides their feelings, and covers them up. Team Magma…we feel too violently. We're quick to show our anger, and actually Maxie is the only level-headed one. Tabitha and I are especially bad. I'm not a part of Team Magma, but if you're a part of Team Magma, you know not to touch Maxie's daughter. It's a rule I could care less about. When I was littler I dreamed of being a part of Team Magma, so I could work beside my dad and so I could work beside Tabitha.

My mom is a good person, but I've always been closer to Maxie and Tabitha. Whenever he could, Tabitha would come around and stay with us for a little while. "Tabitha?" I started. He looked up at me curiously. "Couldn't you be my "legal guardian" just until we can get this all sorted out?" He looked thoughtful for a minute. "You're eighteen. Plus you could get me back to Petalburg so I could see Maxie. And I'm sure those jurors are gonna want me at the court hearings or whatever."

"I'll see. But what am I supposed to do with you when I'm dealing with Magma affairs?" he queried.

"I dunno. I'll be in school for five days a week," I responded. "Speaking of, I have to get going. They're expecting me tomorrow. Tell mom I love her." Tabitha nodded. Ever since I was little, I've never said that to Maxie. "I love you" I mean. I never really needed to say it, nor did he need to say it to me. Mom always made me say it to her, and so now, even at the age of sixteen, I still said it to her. "Oh, and make sure you make Wren pee her pants. I want her to be scared out of her wits when she sees me at school tomorrow."

"That'sa girl," Tabitha replied, a devious grin on his face. He ruffled my hair and then went back to his guarding post. And so I walked out of the prison with my pokemon in tow, starting my journey towards Mauville city.

**

* * *

**

Yes, I know Tabitha was a little OOC, but in later chapters he'll be back to normal, old, snap-tastic Tabitha. It was just to get the whole getting-shipped-to-Mauville thing settled in. So that it would make sense. Anyways, please review! Tell me what you think!


	3. Jailhouse Rock

**Thanks to all the readers and reviewers so far, and to everyone who has alerted and faved! This chapter is for frenchgearheadude, who has been e-mailing me and PM'ing me constantly asking me if I was finished. Also to pokemondude for being an awesome reviewer! :D **

**Title of Chapter: Jailhouse Rock  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for all of the OC's! Everything else belongs to the pokemon company and Game Freak!  
Warning: None. **

**Enjoy. **

_**

* * *

**_

Next Day

I reached Slateport that morning. Houndoom and I mulled around the street vender's shops, but nothing really piqued our interest. He chased around a few Rattata and Skitty, but other than that, we didn't have much to do. I came across a dusty old book with a few Unown symbols on it. The vender caught me examining it and said, "Take it. I don't know Traditional language and I don't have any use for it. No one wants to buy it." I nodded and took the book, dropping it into my backpack. I'd take a look at it later.

Houndoom barked and I followed after him; we weaved through the merchandise and finally he came to a halt. I looked where he was pointing with his tail, come to find out that he was pointing at none other than Wren. I was surprised to see her around a middle class place like this, since she was well-to-do and her daddy was a lawyer. She pushed up her glasses but Houndoom was paying more attention to her Alakazam. "Figures she's a psychic type trainer," I thought to myself. "Houndoom, go spy on her for a bit and then meet me in Mauville." My pokemon nodded and slipped into the shadows.

Sending out my Lucario, we continued to Mauville city. My mom lived in Sinnoh at one point, and she brought back a few exotic pokemon. Actually, I'd seen a lot of Sinnoh pokemon in the care of Hoenn trainers lately, so it wasn't such an uncommon sight to see a Sinnoh pokemon dotted here and there. I avoided most trainers, because I was a little curious about this high/reform school. If Wren attended, it had to be high class and fancy, right? But then again, this was Mr. Bubbles we were talking about, and he hated me…

Upon arrival in Mauville city, I spotted a group of well dressed kids talking with a group of average-looking kids. They seemed to be a little younger than me, but then again I was almost seventeen. Lucario and I walked over to them and the average kids dispersed slightly, while the well dressed ones stood a little straighter. A tall, lanky boy with golden blonde hair emerged from the front of the group. I myself was a very average looking teenager, with my baggy tan cargo pants and my red hoodie.

Before anything could be said, a bell's chime rang through the air. "Time for school," a blonde girl in a flowery sundress exclaimed cheerfully. She skipped away, followed by the rest of the kids. Lucario followed just behind me as I trailed just behind them, coming to a large building that had MHR written on the front in big bold letters. We started up the stone steps and entered the building through the large swinging doors. The blonde girl and the group behind her were heading towards their lockers, and they congregated around her and the blonde boy from earlier.

I started to walk forward but someone stepped in front of me. It was a very tall, blue-haired man. He looked over the top of his glasses at me and I wondered if he was the superintendent. "Are you Maxine?" he asked. I nodded and he led me to the office, which was very posh and fancy. "We've been expecting you. Mr. Bubbles recommended that you attend the west wing of the school." I gave him an odd look so he replied by saying, "The west wing is the reform side of the school; the east is for the regular students. You'll need an escort, so one of our security guards will do the honors. Stay out of trouble, and don't bother the other students."

A security guard with black sunglasses on escorted me out of the office so I recalled Lucario to his pokeball. We passed the well dressed kids and I heard the blonde girl say, "Aww, too bad she's a west wing." The guard pushed open a door and a lady at a reception desk let us pass. On the other side of the second door was a hallway that looked exactly like the second, except all the kids were average looking and they were throwing things at each other and launching spitballs across the hallway.

The guard put his sunglasses on the top of his head and I was surprised to see that it was Tabitha. Again. "I thought you worked at the jail as a cover up," I whispered, trying not to blow his cover. He snorted once.

"Maxine, I switch jobs at random. If I stay in one place for too long, I'll get caught," he replied. "I know everything about this school since I landed this job, and if you get into trouble at least once today, I'll let you in on a little secret." Tabitha winked and put the sunglasses back on, so I nodded and left him standing by the door. Most of the kids avoided me or paid me no attention, mostly because I gave them death-glares. If I was gonna go to a reform school, I was gonna make sure they had the most problems with me. It wasn't hard to make trouble.

A girl was sitting on an overturned trash can, chewing bubble gum. She gave me once glance and snorted, flipping her bubble-gum pink hair over her shoulder. I backtracked and quirked an eyebrow. "What are you lookin' at?" she asked, standing up. She was a shrimp, standing at 5'0 even. But she was rather intimidating nonetheless. "Move along girl." We had a stare down before one of the boys broke us up. He had spiky brown hair and he was a couple inches taller than Tabitha, and last I checked, Tabitha was only 5'9.

"Alright Barbie," he said to the girl with the bubble gum. "Back off, first we gotta see what this one's in for. I'm Bubba, by the way, and Barbie here is my girlfriend."

"I'd be Maxine," I replied. Just to see what reaction I got, I added, "Maxie's daughter." Bubba snorted. "No, it's true. Look." I held up my backpack and shuffled through it, digging out the Magma emblem I had taken from Maxie just before he got arrested. I held it out and Bubba and Barbie checked it for authenticity. Satisfied but skeptical, Barbie snorted and turned her back on me, digging through her locker. Bubba shrugged it off and shook my hand.

"Welcome to Mauville Reform School," he said. "So, you sure your dad is Maxie?" We started to walk to class.

"Yeah, I'm positive," I replied. "He's in jail right now; I go to visit him every day."

"Mind taking me and Barbie next time? Just to prove it," he asked.

"I couldn't get past Wren with you two," I snorted.

"Oh, so Wren does work at the Petalburg prison. Figures. Rumor has it that the only reason she got that job was on account of her daddy's job as lawyer. Last I heard, Bubbles was gonna be representin' your daddy, Maxie," Bubba said wisely. I gave him a glance, so he said, "Only a'cause Maxie's case is one of the most unprecedented."

"Probably," I responded. "So, what should I know about this school? Anything special?"

"Well, the west and east wing congregate in the dinin' room for the end-of-the-day assembly, but only east wings eat in the dinin' room. Us west wings eat in the mess hall. We're supposedly a cut below the rest, when most of us are smarter than those east wings. Like…that kid!" Bubba explained, pointing out a black-haired boy who was leaning against the lockers, cracking his knuckles. "That's Joel. He's got the highest test scores in the whole city. Only reason he ain't an east wing is because he tried to steal from the pokemart." It made a lot of sense to me. "But I'm sure you're used to that." Which of course I was; the thing that got Maxie caught was the whole stealing-rocket-fuel thing. I haven't set foot in Mossdeep city since that day, just to let you know.

Bubba and I walked into the classroom, which was fancy in its own way. One kid was clapping erasers with a scowl on his face. Barbie bounded in past us and sat down at her desk, propping her feet up. I noticed that most of the other kids were doing the same thing. Had I really been thrust into this side, the west wing? What would Maxie think? What about Tabitha? Tabitha could not care; he was a criminal, just like me. I remember when Tabitha was nine and I was eight (he's barely a year older than I, I'll be seventeen in about a month) and we were both following Maxie around. We asked about what he was doing, what he was plotting. He just told us to go back inside and leave him be, but we were bull-headed and so we followed still. We had always wanted to know what he was doing, and often times we wanted to help. When my mother wasn't around Maxie called us little criminals, but it was more of an affectionate term. And then Tabitha would go home and I'd continue pestering my father, tugging on his long red sleeve or climbing all over him when he was sitting on the couch, just to get his attention.

So, taking to Tabitha's way of life, I disregarded most of it and followed Barbie's example, sitting down and propping my legs up on the desk. It felt weird to be doing this, and the teacher gave me a scowl. I smirked and patted my pocket. I had a chain hooked to my belt loop (but you couldn't see because my hoodie was a few sizes too big) and it was hooked into my pocket. Bubba sat down in front of Barbie and pretty soon Joel filed in. He gave me a scowl, so I returned the gesture. When the rest of the kids were in the classroom, the teacher shut the door and stood in front of the class, a meter stick in her hand.

"Alright, class, for the new student, I am Mrs. Granger," she commented. I noted that she looked young and youthful, with long black hair. And so I figured she was Wren's mother and Mr. Bubbles' wife. "First off today, we will be going to Opening Assembly with the east wing students. Try and look acceptable." We all rose from our seats, and left the classroom unnecessarily loudly. We headed to the dining room (which doubled as an auditorium) and sat in the chairs. I saw Wren in the crowd of other students, and Houndoom slipped through the students and came to stand next to me.

The blue-haired man from earlier came to stand on the stage, with Tabitha (who was well-disguised) at his side, along with a few other guards and teachers. "Welcome to the Opening Assembly," he announced. "As you all know, I'm the headmaster, Mr. Gray. This past week, we have gained fifty new students, so this is their orientation." Bubba nudged me and Barbie did the same, so I paid a little more attention. "First of all, you will be given a list of rules to abide by…" And he rambled on and on, and so I found myself staring at Tabitha. Because, there was nothing more I could think of to do. "…now get to class!" Which snapped me out of my thoughts and so I shuffled out with the rest of the west wings.

In reform school, they teach you how to be a "decent member of a society" but I already believed I was a decent member of society. Did it make me bad because my father was bad? I didn't think so. Although my mother's words kept bothering me, so I recalled the memory and committed it there. She thought I was following in Maxie's footsteps. Was that a bad thing? It almost scared me slightly, and I wondered what would happen if I did try and take control of Team Magma, but how could that work, and – "Ouch!" I yelped, as the teacher, Mrs. Granger, wrapped a ruler across my knuckles. It didn't hurt, she hadn't done it that hard. Plus she had only done it to catch my attention.

"Young lady, if you're not going to pay attention, then you should go straight to the headmaster's office," she replied. Bubba had his knuckles wrapped upon, as well as Barbie and Joel. I couldn't help it, though, because this was the question that seemed to bother me more than almost any other question. "Now, go up to the board and list three things that make a person a decent member of society." So I did just that, but halfway through I remembered that I had wanted to cause problems.

I erased my first two answers and listed: 1) To hijack legendary pokemon, 2) to egg the houses of my enemies, and 3) to disobey lawyers such as Mr. Bubbles Granger when dealing with the matters of my father. I turned around and showed her my answer. Now I would only do the third one, and even though I was trying to find the black Rayquaza, I didn't think that qualified under the first one. Mrs. Granger sent me to the headmaster's office, and so my mother was called.

She lectured me and complained about how I was turning into a younger version of Maxie, but I just laughed quietly to myself. If that happened, I would surely embrace it. This was all done over the video phone, and when she and I ended our conversation, it was time for lunch. Tabitha escorted me to the mess hall, where I joined Bubba and Barbie. I was engulfed in my thoughts and so I did not hear Bubba calling my name until he used his spoon as a catapult and shot peas at me.

"Maxine, what's your deal? You zone out a lot," Bubba commented.

"Just doing some thinking. I think tonight I'm going to pay Maxie a visit. Wren won't be on duty tonight, and if she is, well then I can get you past anyway, with a little luck and/or skill," I replied. Bubba's eyes lit up while Barbie's bubble gum pink ones sparked with anger. "Anybody who wants to back down can." Barbie didn't like me, but since Bubba was a friend of mine now, she had no choice but to follow me around. She mostly figured I was trying to steal her boyfriend, which I was not trying to do that. I only thought of Bubba as a friend, and I could see the way he looked at Barbie. He really cared about her.

"I ain't comin'," Barbie snorted, folding her arms across her chest. It didn't bother me so I just shrugged.

_**That Evening **_

After bypassing the guards at the front door with Tabitha's help, we were able to get outside. Mauville city was ablaze with electricity, and fireworks shot around the sky. This made it easy for us to prowl the streets, but Bubba commented, "We'll never get there fast enough. I've got a Charizard; what do you got?" I gave him a glance and returned Houndoom to his pokeball, sending out Dragonite. Now you make believe this is a rare pokemon, but take into consideration that Clair of Johto and Lance of Johto has one. Also, many people in Sootopolis have them, as it makes travelling much easier.

So in my eyes Dragonite is no rare pokemon, and on my rare visits to Kanto, I saw a handful of them. They're becoming more and more common, trust me.

We mounted our flying type pokemon and with their mighty wings we were able to make the trip in a quarter of the time it would have taken us if we had been walking. The jail was not difficult to find, even in the dead of the night. The floodlights mounted on the side were bright and blinding, and Dragonite landed carefully on the pavement. Charizard and Bubba landed next to us, and so we slid off of our pokemon and returned them to their pokeballs. I really only used Dragonite for flying around when I was too lazy to walk. (Which was 99% of the time.)

Wren wasn't working tonight, so it was easy to pass up Miss Balmer. We got inside the prison common room, where the guards went to retrieve Maxie. I asked for a private room so they led us back to the little room with the windows where I had confronted Mr. Bubbles the previous day. Bubba took a seat and propped his legs up on the table, while I paced the room. I could see that my brown haired friend was tired, but since I was an insomniac like Maxie, I couldn't sleep. Not with the wheels of my brain turning in such a furious manner and my butterfly pulse pounding against my wrist and chest.

Bubba straightened up and looked on in awe when my father entered the room, and so I stopped pacing and gave him an inquiring look. "Why are you here this late?" Maxie asked. He didn't sound tired at all, so I imagined that he hadn't been able to fall asleep.

"I couldn't sleep, and Bubba here accompanied me. I decided that since I couldn't sleep, I should study this," I replied, pulling the book out of my backpack. It was dusty and old and the Unown language was written quite clearly, now that I examined it more closely. Maxie sat down at the table and opened the book, and I read over his shoulder. "I found it while I was in Slateport. It's like…a dictionary of Traditional language, right?" My father nodded once and continued reading over the pages. Bubba just stared at us in awe.

"This could prove the legend to be true," Maxie finally stated, closing the book. "Don't let Archie get a hold of it."

"I wouldn't." Which of course, I'd keep it away from Archie.

_**Next Day **_

Today just so happened to be Saturday. This meant that we had a lot of free time, as this was a boarding school and surprisingly enough they let you wander around the school grounds. The west wings were watched closely and the east wings were given a bit more freedom. I was bored and even Bubba couldn't make me liven up. I didn't get along well with many of the other students; it was just Bubba. Tabitha had to avoid me or else his cover would be blown, so I couldn't talk to him.

I ended up wandering back into the mess hall with the rest of the east wings for lunch.

And this is how the cycle continued: Work on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, and play, play, play on Saturdays and Sundays. It went on for two whole weeks; two weeks in which I did not hear from my mother, in which Tabitha and I did not talk, in which I did not visit Maxie, and in which I did not pick up any of my research. The tedious cycle frayed my last nerves, and my fiery temper fell into a volcanic-like slumber, dormant at moments and explosive and dangerous at others. Two weeks of nothingness can make you go crazy.

_**Two Weeks Later **_

So I spent a month there at Mauville High and Reform. On the seventh day of the fourth week, I had had enough. That morning, I managed to steal the megaphone from the storage closet and so I brought it with me to lunch. Standing atop the tables, I wondered if I could really cause an earthquake to rip through the many west wing students; I wondered if it would be enough to convince them to help me escape this tedious cycle of life. I wanted to return to the unknown of Petalburg prison, and I wanted nothing more than to find the black Rayquaza.

Living in this wretched boarding school was preventing me from achieving that goal.

I didn't know how to start; I had never been one for public speaking or standing up in front of people to get them to revolt. That was something Maxie was good at; not me. Maxie could rouse up the whole of Team Magma with a few words while I could do no such thing. So, maybe by striking fear into the hearts of my fellow students, they would listen to me. But that didn't sound like such a good idea, and Bubba was looking at me expectantly. I gave him a shrug and continued trying to decide what to do.

This boarding school was a jailhouse, now that I thought about it.

I jumped off of the table and tossed the megaphone aside. Houndoom pounced to my side, with Absol on my left. "I can't inspire a legion of trouble makers to do something like rebelling against the staff. But I can walk away anytime I want to, right?" I asked Bubba. He gave me an awkward glance.

Let's just say, I tried at least twenty times that week to leave, but each time I was hauled back in by the guards.

Houndoom and I paced all night; every night, until exhaustion attacked us unceasingly and we could do nothing but sleep dreamlessly. I couldn't come up with a plan to bail me out of this place, and it felt like I was being shoved in a box, and packed in foam packing peanuts. It was a very horrifying feeling, to feel like the walls were closing in on you. Usually, I wasn't as restricted as this, but now I was stuck in the middle of a very horrible problem. Regardless of how I felt, I still had to attend classes.

And so the tedious cycle continued on and on and my thoughts drove me ever so close to the edge of insanity. I couldn't stand being stuck in a place such as this, but there was no hope of escape. Not unless I was all buddy-buddy with Wren. Then she would get her father to let me return to Littleroot. But of course, it was not going to happen. Wren was an east wing, so there was virtually no time for us to talk or anything. And after the stunt I had pulled back at the jailhouse a month prior, there was no way she'd ever be my friend.

Tabitha hadn't been around in a while, and I decided he was probably attending to Team Magma affairs. Ever since Maxie had been arrested, they had been trying to pull the team back together, out of the sinkhole they were so hopelessly stuck in. And every day, I hoped my father would make a jail break and go back to Team Magma. I know that sounds wrong, but the grunts all have families, too. They all struggle to support their families because they can't get work anywhere else, and Maxie's idea to expand the land gave them hope.

But it was a pointless idea, and fiddling with legendaries was such a stupid idea that my father had given up on it, along with the rest of the team.

I chuckled to myself as I mulled this over. Shouldn't I be applying this rule to myself? I was so fruitlessly going after the black Rayquaza, when I knew full well that going after a legendary pokemon is a bull-headed and fool hardy thing to do. But I couldn't help myself, I was addicted to the myth and legend surrounding it. I was addicted to the way the yellow and red streaks seemed to shine so brightly. Could it hold a power far greater than I imagined? Was it anything like the original Rayquaza?

I was not sure.

_**One Week Later **_

I had given up completely.

My ambition of leaving the wretched place disappeared altogether, it was no longer a flame in my burning heart, but a dead spark. It was flat; the electrical line had been severed. What I would've given to get away and return to my old life, I did not know. But all my hope was erased from the paper which held my seventeen year old story. Yes indeed, I had turned seventeen just about a week prior. I did what I was told; the teachers managed to break me. Instead of feeling as fiery as a wild Rapidash, I felt as small and helpless as a baby Teddiursa without its parents to help it and guide it through its small life.

Depression did not fit the way I felt; shattered was more like it. A shell of what I had been, I suppose you could say. I watched it happen to most of the other west wing kids, too. Barbie even broke down; she straightened up and started paying attention. Bubba followed our example, and many of the wild-spirited kids that I had found so fascinating before were know like us; shells of what they had once been. This school was no school, it was a madhouse created by mad people.

I was eating lunch in the mess hall, as usual.

And something remarkable happened to me.

A quaky voiced secretary approached me and asked me to follow her to the office. I did so without hesitance; did it matter what happened now? She led me upstairs and into the posh east wing area, where the headmaster's office sat amidst the other offices. She took me into the office lobby and before I could get comfortable I was whisked into the main room, where Mr. Gray's office was. There, the spark came back to life, and the once dead flame burned brighter and higher than ever before. My hope returned, and my unbroken spirit filled me up, with an unmistakable feeling of pride. Not only for me, but for the person standing before me.

It was Maxie.

Dressed in his usual Team Magma outfit, of course, with the black and red meeting and the red Team Magma symbol standing out especially, regardless of how small it was. The secretary scrambled off and Mr. Gray stood, angled so that he could keep an eye on both of us. "What's this about?" he asked Maxie, but he looked at me. I smirked triumphantly – Team Magma wins this round, old man Gray! The leader of Team Magma turned and gave him such a fierce glare that even I winced slightly.

"This is about taking back my second in command," he replied, referring to Tabitha. Right on cue, he came to stand next to me, ditching his disguise. We gave each other fierce glances, but they were accompanied by devious smirks. Maxie was my father and Tabitha's leader, and so we would do what we could to help him and defend him. I sent out Houndoom and Absol, while Tabitha sent out his two Mightyena. Maxie just smirked and folded his arms across his chest, giving Mr. Gray a smart look.

"What do you want?" Mr. Gray asked.

"Your silence," Maxie replied. "If you speak of this to anyone, we'd be forced to silence you." Mr. Gray glared at all three of us, but nodded. "But you see, we can't take your word for it. Your word means absolutely nothing to me, nor does it mean anything to Tabitha. I'm here for one thing besides that, it would be the girl." I flashed a devious grin in Mr. Gray's direction as he ran his fingers through his straight, wispy blue hair, which fell to his shoulders. "Tabitha, shall we take him with us?"

"Of course," Tabitha replied.

"What?" Mr. Gray asked, glaring at us all angrily. "You won't get away with it."

"This time, we will," Maxie replied, smirking. Mightyena surrounded Mr. Gray and so Tabitha was able to tie him up. We left the school, but I saw Wren staring at us. I told Maxie, but he shrugged it off. "This time, might I remind you, we won't get caught. I have Tabitha and Courtney as my subordinates like last time, but I know what not to do, unlike last time. And you're not returning to Littleroot so that your mother can try and turn you into something you're not. _This time_, I'm making the decisions and you're coming with us."

And my flame burned brighter! And the spark electrified me to no end! And now I was ready to go after the black Rayquaza…

**

* * *

**

What did you think? Please tell me in reviews! Tabitha seems a little more angry, or I hope he does, anyways. I've also got something in store for Mr. Gray later on.


End file.
